Latrisha Lamarte
Latrisha Lamarte (born Latrisha Engels, December 8, 1977), also known by her former ring name Miss Perfect, is a Canadian-born professional wrestler who is currently retired. She holds accolades in numerous wrestling federations, but has become a name synonymous with the Xtreme Wrestling Alliancehttp://www.fwrestling.com/host/xwa2k9/newxwa2006.html. Her current theme song is Pretty Like Drugs by Queen Adreena, and her finisher is a full nelson slam into a ddt dubbed Absolute Perfection. Prior to her career in professional wrestling, Latrisha was a glamour model and Canadian television personality. 1999 - 2002 GIW 1999 - Latrisha began her wrestling training in Japan. Under the tuteledge of Megan Matsumoto and Alundra Blayze among others, Latrisha became a bonafide female wrestler. She was given the ironic nickname "Miss Perfect" for her precise understanding and execution in the art of wrestling. Of course, it also mocked a painful pseudonym her peers gave her years before. Latrisha performed in Japan for awhile, but suffered a broken wrist and arm at the hands of her trainer Matsumoto, which sidelined her mentally and physically for a full year. In 2001 she made her first televised appearance as Trisha Bennett on Global Internet Wrestling'shttp://www.angelfire.com/wrestling3/giw3/index.html Wednesday Warfare, and managed to defeat Lisa Angel Hardy for the GIW Women's Championshiphttp://www.angelfire.com/wrestling3/giw3/titlehistory/wom.html. Soon after dominating the small women's division, Latrisha was asked to become a valet for fellow GIW star Hunter Owens. The two were successful at first, however, Chase "The Headliner" Mullins began chasing the couple, and especially the then red-head wherever she went. Mullins even went as far as kissing the proud Latrisha after one of her matches in the middle of the ring. Although Latrisha felt embarrassed by his behavior at first, his aggression and direct approach was something that made the diva want more. At GIW's pay per view Ground Zero Latrisha slapped the taste out of Hunter's mouth and watched as Chase attacked her new ex. Latrisha became a bad girl after the incident, but still remained popular with the fans- a trend that would follow her in her career. Chase and Latrisha became a hot item on screen and off. Chase even went as far as teaching Latrisha a few of his signature moves in the ring. Focusing more on her fame than her work, Latrisha lost her belt to Lisa at Warfare, but quickly gained it back at Halloween Havoc making her a two-time champion by defeated Lisa once more. GIW closed soon after, ending Latrisha's reign as queen and her relationship with it. Mullins retired from the business soon after, but Latrisha always kept a special place in her heart for him. Her time in GIW was well spent as Latrisha not only gained a reputation as a skilled worker but an inflated ego also. SCW Literally days after the news of GIW closing, Latrisha was contacted by another major federation. Supreme Championsh!t Wrestling, a Canadian based company, wanted to offer her a spot in the women's division. SCW was a lot like GIW, with many of GIW's former stars on their roster making Latrisha feel right at home. She took on the current Women's Champion Jade, and walked out with the gold around her waist once more, making her SCW's Women's Champion. Feeling a bit more daring she officially changed her stage name to 'Miss Perfect' and decided to take on the task of training her best friend and sister Cece Lamarte. During this time Latrisha and Cece also joined Team Canada, alongside the famed Kid Smoothy and Captain Canada, aka Eric Hall. Latrisha developed a crush on Hall, and began to stalk her secret lover everywhere he went. Eventually Eric gave in to temptation and the two became an official couple. He taught her the real in's and out's of the wrestling business, giving her an insight on how to run her own company. He also updated her arsenal considerably. Team Canada Team Canada became one of SCW's hottest commodities, garnering a fan base that extended the usual wrestling audience. In the midst of TC's success, Latrisha lost her Women's Championship to Jade, but quickly gained it back. Her talent even managed to attract other female wrestlers, and the dying division sprout out into a full roster within months. Latrisha and Cece teamed up for a short while to become the first and only Superstar Championsh!t Wrestling Women's Tag Champions. Kid Smoothy and Eric Hall held the men's Tag titles at the same time, creating quite the powerful stable. Latrisha was inducted into SCW's Hall Of Fame for her dedication and merit to the company. MWF / PWA / XWA At first the former Women's Champion thought it would be difficult to find a good company after leaving SCW, but she didn't have to look very far. Andy Miller contacted her, and had Latrisha sign a contract with his company the Miller Wrestling Federation. Now with more experience under her belt Latrisha knew exactly what to do. In a matter of weeks she gained the MWF Women's Championship. She also did some free agent work alongside her sister, gaining the NGW Women's Championship. Meanwhile in the MWF, Latrisha once again used her larger than life ego to gain her a lot of attention from the fans. She got comfortable with her position on top of the women's division. Instead of searching within the division for a challenge, Latrisha began to think outside of the box. She went over to the newly re-instated Cruiserweight division. Unfortunately Latrisha wasn't paying enough attention to her own division, and ended up losing her title to a new girl named Maria. A few weeks after her devastating loss Latrisha became the first and only woman to win the MWF Cruiserweight Championship, in a ladder match no less. Wanting revenge on the woman that tainted her record in the MWF, she joined forces with Andy Miller. At first it was to be nothing more than a business relationship, but Latrisha longed for someone. She and Andy began dating, and soon a few sex tapes leaked out on the internet. Cece joined up once more to be at Latrisha's side and the two formed "The Hot Ass Diamonds". Cece managed to defeat Maria, and in doing so became the MWF Women's Champion. Once again the two held gold together in the most powerful stable in a company. It was at this time that Latrisha's fued with the Irish Bitch Laura went into full swing. The two women hated each other from the start, mostly because Laura was Mil's ex-wife, and Latrisha, his then girlfriend. In any event the women viciously attacked one another with words and actions week after week. Mil and Latrisha even managed to kidnap Laura, forcing her to listen to Celine Dion records and eat fattening foods among other horrible things. In the end Laura was saved with help from her then husband Andrew, and the women were forced to call a truce as MWF shut down. Andy Miller opened up a new company named the Premiere Wrestling Alliance. Latrisha and Andy broke up during that time, but the diva's name was engraved in history for a second time as she was inducted into the MWF Hall of Fame. PWA didn't last long, but during it's era Latrisha earned the PWA Women's Championship from Laura. She became the last Women's Champion as the company closed literally days after. Latrisha went back to the independent scene, earning the XWA (Oakley) Women's Championship in a battle royale. Not liking the company much she dropped the title almost immediately after. 2003-2005 XWA : The Phoenix In early December of 2002 Latrisha signed a contract with the Xtreme Wrestling Alliance. She was immediately attracted to the companies rules and regulations, citing that anything and everything could happen and indeed it did. The antics of the XWA were often cited as obscene and x-rated, something that Latrisha herself seemed to have in common. She lost her first match in the Xtreme company to the tag team of Chris Bomber and Harmony Taylor, but quickly made it up as she gained the XWA Women's Championship from Harmony. Latrisha found quite the match in another newcomer named Savannah Roberts. She defended her title in a three way match to retire the Championship but lost as Savannah took the gold home. Latrisha instantly became bitter at the newcomer, understanding that she wasn't as high and mighty as she may have believed. The two women went at it backstage, and ultimately Latrisha decided to take a small break from the company. The XWA held a tournament to crown a new World Champion, and Latrisha jumped back on board. She concentrated on her career more than ever, believing that she had what it took to become main event material. Every opponent that stood in her way was defeated, that is until the final round. She and her soon to be husband and former MWF roster-mate Andrew, who changed his ring name to Cyren, faced off in a brutal battle that was to be remembered for years to come. Cyren destroyed Latrisha emotionally and physically in the middle of the ring, using a baseball bat to finish off the job. He called off their wedding and announced to the world that he was simply using her to further his career. Feeling as if everything in her life was a lie, Latrisha fell into a deep depression then, and took a break from the wrestling industry. Kingdom Of Sin Upon her XWA return Latrisha seemed to be a different woman, but it didn't last very long. Chris Bomber talked her into joining the Kingdom Of Sin, the opposition of the XWA, and she quickly agreed. A fellow Kingdom Of Sin member was Savannah Roberts, a sign that the two managed to put their issues aside. The KOS managed to stir some controversy in the XWA, and Latrisha helped by gaining the XWA United States Championship after a victory over former champion Nightmare. She was hailed as the company's next big thing by KOS leader Chris Bomber and lived up to that title by fighting viciously in the male dominanted company. She also began to date former XWA World Champion and fellow KOS member Brad "No Fear" Williams. The couple even got married in vegas-fashion. Together, they launched the raunchy website "B-Rad's Bitches" that featured swimsuit models and XWA divas alike in scantally clad attire. The site was a hit among wrestling fans, and even managed to gain a few magazine article's. Latrisha and Brad's marriage didn't last long, but the two did develop a friendship. KOS seemed to succeed in bringing the XWA to its knees as the company was forced to shut down for the time being. World Championship Material When the XWA reopened its doors Latrisha, missing her old comrades, was one of the first to jump in. She found it difficult to balance her schedule between 3WL and XWA, all while running two independent businesses of her own. Therefore she was asked to try a new role as the XWA's President, something that was more face value than anything. Her main task was to help out backstage, using the knowledge and insight that Eric Hall had given her years before. At Xtreme Awakening 2004 it was revealed that Hudson Wraithe still had control of the company, and decided to join the XOW and XWA into one hell of a roster. This shocked fans and XWA wrestlers alike, as the company suddenly became alive with more talent, fans, and popularity than ever before. Seeing that the XWA was indeed stable, she was asked to get back in the ring and wrestle once more. Miss Perfect made history once more in the XWA as she defeated Streets Disciple, Blade, and Brad Williams in one night to win the 2004 Hellfire tournament. The stipulation of the tournament was that the winner would face then World Champion Brock Lanstrom the next month at the Hellfire ppv. In her first XWA headlined main event, Latrisha defeated Brock for the XWA World Championship in her home land of Canada. She was the second woman to ever win the title, and arguably one of the best champions in the companies history. This was the night that made Miss Perfect's talent undeniable. Latrisha was chosen as the XWA's Star Of The Month back to back, all while defending her title and remaining undefeated in 3WL and the XWA collectively. It was at this time that The Dirty Deity legacy was born; in tribute to her media company and to the fact that she already went by the alias "Canadian Deity". During a title defense for the XWA World Championship Latrisha was taken down a few notches after a brutal attack from Mr. XWA himself, and former KOS leader Chris Bomber, with a sledgehammer. Due to the combined severe injuries produced on her right knee, Latrisha made the choice to put down her World title and to undergo surgery. That didn't bother her much though. She stood on top of a male dominated company as one of the greatest wrestlers of its time, undefeated, and not one single person could take that away from her. All the hardwork, blood, sweat, and tears paid off in eternal glory. Upon returning Latrisha wanted to start off where she left, but found herself heading in another direction. She once more became smitten with the then new president, Buffler, and the two became quite the power couple. Latrisha handled the physical work, and got a good chunk of the XWA's spotlight while Buffler made sure his woman got whatever she wanted. Annabelle Lee Latrisha began a now infamous fued with newcomer "The Southern Slut" Annabelle Lee in the XWA. The two ladies had a lot in common, and probably couldv'e been more useful as allies. Latrisha however, being the only female on the roster at the time, disliked the attention that was going Annabelle's way. To make matters worse, Lee was insulting the former World Champion, and calling her a fraud for dropping her World Championship months before. Latrisha left the issue alone for awhile, but couldn't remain silent for long. She used Buffler's executive powers to manipulate Annabelle's life, and swore that she would make Annabelle's XWA career a living hell. For months, Warfare after Warfare, the two would cross paths and perform gruesome acts of violence. As Buffler stepped down from his powerful position, Dr. Rooker stepped up, leveling the playing field for Lee. Unfortunately for Annabelle, the attacks only became worse as in one particular Warfare, Latrisha went as far as having Annabelle tied up in the middle of the ring and ripping her clothes off in front of the live audience, leaving the Slut in her underwear. She then continued her assaults, and had a fake doctor claim that Annabelle had breast cancer. Annabelle discovered that it was a lie, but left the wrestling scene soon after, tired of sleeping with one eye open. Latrisha reached legendary status in the House Of Xtreme as she was one of the lucky few inducted into the XWA's Hall Of Famehttp://www.fwrestling.com/host/xwa2k9/hof.html. The XWA Presidency MP became a two-time United States Champion in a match against her old nemesis Brock Lanstrom, however, something rather unexpected happened then. The XWA's current owner, Dr. Rooker, began looking for someone to take over the business. Latrisha offered her services, and soon after, found herself as the president and owner of the company. She immediately placed down her United States Championship, and began to rebuild the XWA from scratch. Slowly, but surely, the XWA returned to its former glory. Show after show, the Deity poured in her own money to upgrade the company. She also worked steadily behind the scenes, arranging the televised show, hiring new talent, and carefully watching the companies stock rise. To give the company more exposure, Latrisha opened up a headquaters in Canada, using Dirty Inc. to promote the Phoenix and its talent. She also began to dip into the Hive's roster, hiring female wrestlers from her facility such as Natalya, Fantasy, and Charlie Tarasov. Fantasy became a backstage interviewer, but found herself comfortable with the title of writer as the former pornstar began publishing "The Xtreme Gossip", the XWA's monthly online editorial. Finally, the XWA was becoming one of the worlds leading wrestling companies again. Women Scourned II An old rivalry was reborn when Annabelle Lee returned to the XWA. This time, power was at the tip of Latrisha's hand, and she used it wisely to put Annabelle through misery. Latrisha had Charlie Tarasov, Annabelle's sister, brutally attacking Annabelle left and right. The violence reached a chilling level as Latrisha kidnapped Annabelle and tried to convert her into her new apprentice. Annabelle attacked Latrisha following the confrontation, and as a result Latrisha suffered a miscarriage. This angered Latrisha's then boyfriend Buffler, leading to him and Lee battling one another week after week. Annabelle managed to survive Buffler's fury, and even challenged Latrisha to a fair one on one match. Women Scourned II was the name of the battle, and it was one of the most brutal bouts in the companies history. Lee walked away victorious and with more confidence than ever. Latrisha on the other hand was left angry, confused, and boyfriend-less as Buffler went into retirement. The End? Although the XWA was doing better then recent months, Latrisha's unhealthy obsession with Annabelle combined with loss of her baby drove the wrestler into a downward spiral. She was forced to become vice president of the company following a vegas-fashion wedding with fellow XWA Hall Of Famer Blade, who would later become the father of her children. Blade assumed fifty percent of the XWA, and wielded his power around like a toy right in front of his wife. What happened then was rather controversial, as Blade was brutally attacked backstage by persons unknown. Right off the bat, he blamed Latrisha for the incident, but Lamarte's hands were proven to be clean as she managed to find evidence concluding that it wasn't her doing. Before the crime could be solved, it was discovered that over eighty percent of the XWA's stock had been purchased by none other than Biff Reno, XWA's Anti-Hero. Reno literally stole the company from underneath Latrisha's nose, leaving her without a job. She stepped inside of the ring once more in time for the 2005 Hellfire tournament, and began doing what she does best match after match. She won the position of runner-up, but ultimately lost the tournament that she won only a year before. She was then given the option to take time off from the company, and opted to do so, feeling her legacy was complete for the time being. In 2006 she re-signed a contract, but never got a chance to compete as the company came to an abrupt stop. EFWO In November 2003 Latrisha was focused on improving her in-ring work. She signed with the then world famous E-Federation World Order, which was rumored to have one of the best women's divisions of all time. Latrisha was as cocky as ever, bad mouthing the other ladies whenever she had the chance. Her bark wasn't bigger than her bite though, as she slowly went through the roster, defeating every woman there. During her dominant streak Latrisha released her first independent dvd entitled "I'm Better Than You: The Chronicles Of Latrisha Lamarte"http://wwwl.gaproductions.com/forums/index.php?topic=2080.0. A camera crew followed the wrestling star for a number of months, attempting to reveal the harsh realities female wrestlers endure. She managed to defeat the EFWO's longest reigning champion and commissioner Sheila Spires for the EFWO Women's World Championship at the High School Rumble in late December of that year. The Hive & Dirty Incorporated For over a year Latrisha invested her hard earned money into opening her own all female training academy named The Hive. The facility was opened on January 5, 2004 in her home town of Winnipeg. In March 2004, she also created a media company for her students named Dirty Incorporated, which worked as an agency to find female wrestlers contracts, endorsement deals, and other opportunities. Latrisha's companies placed her on another level when it came to the wrestling industry. She was no longer just a wrestling star, but instead, an entrepreneur and a business owner. In January 2007 Samantha Deville became a co-owner of The Hive, lessening Latrisha's role in the company so she could focus more on her wrestling career. 3WL / LIWA Latrisha signed with her first all women's federation, the World Women's Wrestling League in 2004. The federation delighted Latrisha because she got to compete with the best female wrestler's the world had to offer at the time. For someone who became world famous for being a multiple time "women's champion", it was an opportunity to scale her talent against the best of the best. She also didn't have to worry about being held in a certain division, something that Latrisha liked very much. MP immediately begun making quite the impact by defeating her fellow female wrestlers left and right. She managed to capture her first 3WL championship as she made an unlikely partnership with 3WL legend Mercedes. Together, they defeated Crystal and Kaci of Divas Unleashed to bring the 3WL Tag Team Championship's back home to the company. 3WL having financial difficulties went on hiatus, and Latrisha was invited to join their sister-federation, the Ladies International Wrestling Alliance. Right off the bat, Latrisha became involved in a heated feud between Princess and Vivian St. Claire for the Intercontinental Championship. Latrisha took on Vivian in a one on one match and won by using the ropes. She inadvertantly found herself with a new enemy in the process as Vivian made it very clear that she would get the wrestling veteran back one way or the other. Latrisha faced Princess in a wrestling match for the Intercontinental Championship and lost, something that only added fuel to the fire. Vivian and Latrisha faced one another again, and yet again, Latrisha walked out victorious. During a reverse ladder match for the LIWA Intercontinental title, Lamarte took a nasty bump thanks to Vivian St. Claire. The match would put Latrisha on the shelf LIWA wise. When 3WL came off hiatus weeks after Latrisha went on the injured list, the Deity was not able to defend her half of the tag titles. Therefore Tory Blaze and CALIBER HATANAKA took on a foolish solo Mercedes and as expected won the titles. Latrisha angrily returned to 3WL almost a month after healing from surgery, and made it clear that she was unhappy with Mercedes. She attacked the 3WL legend on national television, and slandered her name every chance she got. In 2006, Latrisha was placed in the 3WL Hall Of Fame http://wwwl.gaproductions.com/forums/index.php?topic=1667.0. Fake Retirement Latrisha was contacted by her old boyfriend Andy Miller who owned yet another federtaion called the NWA: Supreme. The Deity signed on the dotted line for her old friend, and was ready to roll. She got the opportunity to win the NWA:S Extreme Championship in her second match. Her experience in the House of Xtreme made her feel right at home in the division. The following week she competed in a battle royale with the entire 3WL roster, and defeated seven women in one night (including 3WL legends Star and Tory Blaze) to become the NEWF Women's Champion. The championship paid homage to the defunct NEWF's Women's Division, which often battled in innovative stipulations. As a result, the holder of the Championship was to defend their title in nothing less then innovative stipulations, something that interested the Deity very much. As good as things seemed, she took a temporary leave from the business. She lost the NWA:S Extreme Championship to Unholy Ranger, and a few weeks later also lost her NEWF Women's Championship to Dusti Rose. Her match against the famed 3WL wrestler was to be the last of her career, and reflected so as the two women gave their all. While on retirement, Latrisha couldn't help but think of how much she missed wrestling. Although she trained many female students during her off-time, she still felt the need to continue her own journey. DU / UWE In late December of 2005, the passion had clearly returned as Latrisha signed with Divas Unleashed, 3WL's sista-fed. The federation caught Latrisha's eye on many occasions, and she decided to give it a try. Bradley Angeles, her agent, had now taken the full time role of a manager. She gained the Stripped Championshiphttp://divasunleashed.co.uk/archives/strippedchampionship.htmlin the first ever "King Arthur" match in DU history. A week later she faced Shelly "The Bod", and other top notch female wrestlers to gain the Kawaii Heat Wrestling World Championship at the small companies first event. As if her schedule wasn't busy enough, Latrisha found herself signing a contract with Uncensored Wrestling Entertainment. It was at this time that Latrisha began a relationship with Jeremy Diaz, and became The First Lady of The Infamous Crew. The original four members were Jeremy Diaz, Jake Matthews, AK-47, and Latrisha herself. Latrisha fell head over heels for the fellow superstar, and perhaps in a love-sick daze, decided to give one of her apprentices a chance using her legacy. Kalli King stepped into the footsteps of Latrisha as the new "Miss Perfect", and competed in UWE. The new MP also competed in XXX, and had one of her first professional matches there as the tag partner of Keely Kamen. The two dubbed themselves Sweet K, but didn't last long as XXX closed. It was during this time that Latrisha herself dealt with the loss of her sister. Cece was a very important person in Latrisha's life. She was her sister, friend, and although the younger sister, a bit of a mother figure as well. Without Cece, Latrisha was left with an unbearable emptiness that caused her to drift back into drug abuse. She took a break from the wrestling business once more, swearing retirement, and leaving behind her Stripped Championship in DU. UWE managed to close on its own, due to egotistical management. Latrisha and Jeremy split in their personal life, but still remained very close as members of The Infamous Crew. DU Duex In January 2007 Latrisha resigned with Divas Unleashed, but not alone. She formed the stable called "Dirty Incorporated" (after her media company) on DU's first ever "Think Pink" Exile, introducing the formidible tag team of Avery & Envy. The stable remains undefeated thus far with A&E making a successful debut in the tag division, and Latrisha rebuilding her brief but prosperous DU career. In April, Latrisha dealt with her son's sudden illness, and went on a hiatus from the company. Avery decided to leave Dirty Incorporated in early May 2007, disbanding the stable for good. 2006 - 2007 NLCW / NLE In early 2006 The Deity took some time off to help the XWA once more, and did so for months, but found that the stress as an owner at the time was too much for her. She placed the "Phoenix" on the open market for the highest bidder. Feeling refreshed and sober, Latrisha signed a contract with NLCW, No Limits Championship Wrestling, where she was placed in the famed Women's Division. Nearly two months later, she became the new NLCW Women's Champion by defeating Galaxy and Diamond, and then finally then champion Stacy Jones. She also signed with Next Level Entertainment http://fwrestling.com/host/nle/index.html, a new company on the rise, and won the Exodus Championship in her very first match against Kindred London. NLE didn't last long due to poor ownership. Latrisha had a small relapse with drugs during this time, but her former apprentice Aisha King (formerly Kalli King) managed to snip it in the bud. She started a small fling with Aisha, and decided to introduce her new partner in NLCW. Aisha became the companies newest Diva Search Winner, but did not join the women's roster. Instead, she stayed at Latrisha's side as the Deity joined forces with Dillon Durst. The Women's Champion became Dillon's proclaimed "right hand woman", doing his bidding by attacking various NLCW personnel. As NLCW went under new management, Latrisha began questioning whether the company was right for her anymore. It was around this time that Latrisha had a mental breakdown of sorts, and was forced into therapy by NLCW management. During her treatment she found out she was pregnant, and was unable to defend her title as it was put up for grabs in a women's battle royale. Latrisha went on maternity leave then, but when contract negotiations followed months later, she decided to leave the company for the time being. Platinum Dynasty Wrestling After giving birth to twins Jeremy and Matthew Lamarte in mid 2006, Latrisha signed with PDW in January 2007. She defeated Reginald Johnson, and then teamed alongside Michael Mercer. The temporary duo was victorious, but that didn't stop Latrisha from socking Mercer in the groin following the match, and then pretending as if nothing happened at all. It should be noted that PDW co-owner Amaya forced Latrisha to wrestle with embarrassing clown make-up on. On the tenth of February 2007, Latrisha attacked Amaya in the PDW co-owner's office, but was taken away by security. Later that night, after a victory, Amaya attacked Latrisha in the middle of the ring, and spat on her employee's face proclaiming that she 'was not to be fucked with'. Latrisha was then fined ten thousand dollars by PDW Management, and was ordered to take an anger management class. She surprisingly did what she was told. Following intense counseling, she managed to apologize to Amaya in person on the following Disclosure. In an awkward moment, Amaya and Latrisha locked lips, and then parted ways before Latrisha took out Kirsta Lewis in the Road To Platinum Status tournament. She then defeated Brandon Clayborne in the second round, and later on in the week announced her engagement to her manager Bradley Angeles in front of friends and family. PDW closed a month or so later. Latrisha is now resting at home with her children and new husband. Wrestling Profile Career W/L/D Record : and singles 71 / 14 / 4 (as of 2004 - hasn't been updated.) Career Allies: *Jeremy Diaz *Chris Bomber *Harmony Taylor *Annabelle Lee *Dillon Durst *Andy Miller *Buffler *Cyren Career Enemies: *Annabelle Lee *Chris Bomber *Laura Notable Opponents: *Stacy Jones - NLCW *Laura - MWF/PWA *Jade - SCW *Brock Lanstrom - XWA *Sheila Spires - EFWO *Jeremy Diaz - XWA *Vivian St. Claire - LIWA *JXD - UWE *Annabelle Lee - XWA *Kindred London - NLE/PDW *Apathy - The Coliseum *Lucifer Hawks - XWA *Harmony Taylor - XWA Wrestling Style: All Rounder Weaknesses: *narcissism; *physical limitations; *show boating Strengths: *can quickly adapt to most situations; *solid technical base; *determined. Physical Description: Athletic female - 5'8, weight fluctuates between 120-130lbs. For most of her career she had long brown hair, high-lighted with shades of hazel and auburn. Sometimes she was blonde. Her skin tone is an even shade of nude and she rarely needs to tan. She has a soft rounded chin with big blue eyes, high cheek bones, and a fairly attractive face. Her muscles are defined but with a feminine tone. On her lower back she has a black thorned rose with two names in black scriptive text underneath it. She has a belly button ring, a nipple ring, and a combined three piercings in her ears; one on each lobe, and a bar across the top of her right ear. A few scars remain from her wrestling career including; a large scar on her right knee from surgery, a scar right below her hair line from a laceration and a few puncture wounds on the back of her left elbow. Personality Description: Perfectionist in every sense of the word, vain, goofy at times, obsessive compulsive- likes having things a certain way or will snap, competitive. In-Ring Attire: A ribbed wife beater with a pair of dark red daisy dukes and knee high black boots. She changed colors and added accessories occasionally, but that was her basic attire. Basic Moves : *Arm Breaker *Arm Drag *Corkscrew Body Press *Side Slam *Atomic Drop *Drop toe hold *Elbow Drop *Face driver *Back Drop *Reverse Face driver *Flying Arm Scissors *Forearm Uppercut *Snap Mare *Forearm Smash *Heel Kick *Spinning roundhouse kick *Cobra clutch leg sweep *Reverse neck snap *Leg lever takedown *Leg scissors takedown *Side arm takedown *Hip toss *Splash *Shoulder tackle *Neck breaker *Rana *Baseball Slide DDT *Jawbreaker *Leg Sweep Kick *Spinning Shoulder Rana *Irish whip *Knee clip Suplexes *Front Suplex *Cradle Suplex *Belly to back Suplex *Inverted Facelock Suplex *Full Nelson Suplex *Front Inverted Facelock Suplex *Leg Capture Suplex *Snap Suplex *Underhook Suplex *Stretch Suplex *Underhook Brainbuster Suplex *Shoulder Mounted Suplex *Belly to back Cradle Suplex *Brainbuster Cradle Suplex Submissions: *Figure Four *Indian Deathlock *Neck Twist *Armbar *Sitting surfboard *Scissors Lock Pinning Moves: *Forward Leg Sweep Cradle *Bridged Crossed Leg Rollup *Back Slide *Bow and Arrow Cradle *Small Package *Side Cradle Trademark moves: "Trisha-rana" : Standing headscissors with a slight deviation "Eh?" : Inverted Swinging Neck breaker "The Perfect Package" : Underhook Brainbuster Suplex "SUCK MY CLIT" : Latrisha crushes her opponent with her vagina and wiggles until she is pushed off or...you guess. Set ups: *Twisting Bulldog *Kick To The Gut *Front kick Finishers: *"Absolute Perfection" : Full Nelson Slam into a DDT *"The Perfect One" : Underhook Piledriver Former Stables & Associations *Former MWF "Hot Ass Diamond" *Former member of SCW's "Team Canada" *Former member of XWA's "Kingdom of Sin" *Former member of "The Infamous Crew" *Member/leader of Dirty Inc. Career Accomplishments *Ranked number one on numerous top ten's, including Xnet and in respective federations she has competed with. *XWA's wrestler of the month May 2004 - Self explanatory. *Divas Unleashed SOTM *XWA Match Of The Month June 2004 - Latrisha defended her world title for the first time against Lucifer Hawks in a hellacious battle. In the end she retained her prestigious title, and the match itself was given this award. *Winner Of The 2004 Xtreme Wrestling Alliance. Hellfire Tournament *Global Internet Wrestling Women's Champion x2 - The Global Internet Wrestling Women's Title was the first major title Latrisha ever won. She defeated Lisa Angel Hardy for the title shortly after signing with the company and held the belt for a few months. She lost the title to Angel, but quickly regained it before the company closed. *Miller Wrestling Federation Women's Champion - The Perfect One quickly took the MWF by storm and defeated the former champion in a matter of weeks. She held onto the title for a matter of months before losing it to a fellow female wrestler by the name of Maria. *Miller Wrestling Federation Cruiserweight Champion and only female - Latrisha felt the bitter sting of defeat and intimidation after losing the MWF womens title to Maria. However long before Maria joined the MWF, Latrisha had plans for bigger and better things. She talked her then boyfriend, Andy Miller, owner of the MWF into allowing her to compete with a different division. He agreed and soon Latrisha found herself joining the cruiserweight division. She won the title in a one on one bout and became the first and only female to ever win a title aside from the women's in the company. *MWF Hall Of Famer - Unfortunately before Latrisha got the chance to battle Maria once more the MWF closed. It resurfaced once months afterwards but the roster was non-existent and the company simply could survive. During that time, Latrisha was enrolled into the Hall Of Fame with a few select others. *Superstar Championsh!t Wrestling Women's Champion x2ever - Latrisha joined SCW after GIW's demise, and the company quickly became her new home. She defeated Jade for the Womens title and held the belt for well over five months. She lost the belt to Jade at a pay-per-view but gained it back shortly after. When the company closed, Latrisha became the last ever SCW Women's Champion. *SCW 1/2 Women's Tag Team Champion and only - The SCW had a sprout of female wrestlers and decided to begin a tag division. At the time, Latrisha and her sister Cece were in one of the strongest stables in SCW history alongside Kid Smoothy and Captain Canada. The foursome cleverly named "Team Canada" at the peak of their reign held both the mens and women's tag titles while Latrisha regained the womens title. Unfortunately the company didn't last long after. Latrisha and Cece were the first and only SCW Women's Tag Champions. *SCW Hall Of Famer - Latrisha was inducted into the SCW's Hall Of Fame during her reign as 1/2 of the Womens Tag Champions and Womens Champion. *NGW Women's Champion - Latrisha had a short reign in the NGW as Womens Champion before quitting and signing with the MWF. *Premiere Wrestling Alliance Women's Champion ever - Once more Andy Miller owner of the MWF wanted to test his luck with the industry. He opened the PWA and asked Latrisha to join. She signed with the company and defeated Laura for the title. The company closed soon after and Latrisha became the last PWA Women's Champion. *OWF Women's Champion First - Latrisha signed with the OWF and became the first ever womens champion after defeating Stacy Keibler and Torrie Wilson. However Latrisha got bored with the company and lack of talent soon after. It may have been unprofessional for her to quit during her reign, but with her ever growing ego there was no way she would lay down for Torrie Wilson or Stacy Keibler. *Xtreme Wrestling Alliance Women's Champion Bomber/Wraithe - Latrisha joined with the XWA and won the womens title soon after by defeating Harmony Taylor. She held the title for a few months before losing it to Savannah Clayborne. *Xtreme Wrestling Alliance United States Champion x3 - Latrisha took a break from the wrestling world after her mother's death but came back with a bang. She defeated Nightmare and became the eleventh XWA United States Champion. The Deity earned her second reign as U.S. champion when she took on Brock Lanstrom for the vacated title. Brock was disqualified from the match, and forced to leave the arena after brutally attacking Mp and a few staff members. Latrisha won the title a second time, but had to drop the title once she became the owner. *Xtreme Wrestling Alliance Women's Champion Oakley - Latrisha joined this XWA during a break from the other and quickly gained the womens title. She quit soon after, finding that the company didn't suit her taste. *E-Federation World Order Women's World Champion - Latrisha had difficulty finding a company after XWA's demise but she eventually found the EFWO. She won the womens world title from Sheila Spires in December of 03 but the company soon collapsed. She never got the chance to defend the title and her lawyers declared her contract null and void. *World Women's Wrestling League Tag Team Champion (April 9, 2004 - July 23, 2004) - Latrisha signed with 3WL after leaving the EFWO permanently. She was immediately thrown into the mix of an all out 3WL V.s DU battle and became a key player in the short war. She and Mercedes managed to defeat Crystal and Kaci Russell of DU to bring 3WL's tag titles back to the company. The 3WL went on hiatus immediately after the new duo's victory and it reopened a few months later. By that time Latrisha was taking time off from wrestling due to injuries produced by the XWA. Mercedes was forced to fend off Tory Blaze and CALIBER HATANAKA solo, and unfortunately she was not successful. *Xtreme Wrestling Alliance World Champion (May 9, 2004 - July 25, 2004) days - After leaving the position of president with the company, Latrisha got back in the good old XWA ring. She was entered into a tournament, and beat three other XWA competitors to get a world title shot at the pay per view Hellfire. She defeated Brock Lanstrom as predicted for the prestigious prize, and became the second woman to hold the belt. Unfortunately her first reign only lasted a few months, due to severe injuries. She was forced to put down her belt, and in doing so became the longest reigning, undefeated, XWA world champion. *National Wrestling Association: Supreme Extreme Champion (August 28, 2004 - September 24, 2004) - Latrisha joined the NWA:S in August, 2004 under the ownership of Andy Miller. Having extensive knowledge in the mannerisms of hardcore matches thanks mostly to the XWA, she was placed in the Extreme division. She managed to gain a shot at the title, and defeated Code to become the second extreme champion. Latrisha dropped the belt to Unholy Ranger after deciding to retire. She was the first female holder of a title in the NWA:S. *New Era Wrestling Federation Women's Champion: 3WL (August 20, 2004 - October 2, 2004) - When the Women's World Wrestling League exited its hiatus in mid 2004, Latrisha was 1/2 of the world tag team champions. However she was injured and was unable to defend her title as a foolish Mercedes tried to fend off Caliber Hatanaka and Tory Blaze. During that same week the former owner of the NEWF, Chris Reed, stopped by an episode of Clash and offered the inactive women's title to 3WL owner Angela Pontes. Chris made Angela agree that the championship could only be defended under special stipulations to keep the title's rich history alive. A week later Angela put the championship up for grabs in an all out brawl with every woman on the roster. Latrisha came in the brawl as the fourth contestant, and defeated seven women to walk out as the new NEWF Women's Champion. Latrisha dropped the belt in what was supposed to be the last match of her career to Dusti Rose, before taking a break from the sport for awhile. *Divas Unleashed Stripped Champion (February 12, 2005) - In mid December Latrisha signed a contract with Divas Unleashed, restarting what many thought was the end of her career. She started off the new year with a bang by defeating fellow perfectionist Kaci Russell in a one on one bout. At Nuclear Pussy II she managed to win a qualifier match against seven other women to battle for the Stripped Championship later on in the evening. As expected she defeated Laura, Icenique, and former champion Faith Clarkson for the championship. This victory helped to establish Latrisha as an up and coming force in the popular all women's company. *Kawaii Heat World Champion (February 26, 2005) - After winning the DU Stripped Championship, Latrisha was hired to work for the new and upcoming federation, Kawaii Heat Wrestling. She managed to defeat the likes of Angel, Shelly The Bod, and others in an over the top battle royal to become the small companies first World Champion. *NLCW Women's Champion - Latrisha signed a contract with NLCW, No Limits Championship Wrestling, where she was placed in the famed Women's Division. Nearly two months later, she became the new NLCW Women's Champion by defeating Galaxy and Diamond, and then finally the champion Stacy Jones the same night. *NLE Exodus Champion - She signed with Next Level Entertainment and won the Exodus Championship in her first match against Kindred London. *3WL Hall Of Famer *XWA Hall Of Famer External Links Latrisha Lamarte|Miss Perfect Latrisha Lamarte|characters|wrestlers Latrisha Lamarte|